


Never knew I needed you

by rinharu_404



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, sorry lol i am not yet ready to start writing smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinharu_404/pseuds/rinharu_404
Summary: He had prepared everything, his old dolphin charm floating around lazily in warm bath water, a new ocean salts bath bomb was sitting neatly on the shelf near the bath tub. He had put just one foot in, that the door bell rang. Thinking he will deal with the annoying visitor first and then, enjoy a long soak in bath tub, was clearly a mistake. If only, he had known that the visitor would be no other than Nanase's household most trusted Sasabe san, who was lovingly referred as Goro chan, blending in the rich neighborhood with his suit and tie on.He definitely should have taken that soak before opening the door.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Matsuoka Gou, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Nanase Haruka

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write down a story related to one the dreams i had and then i was struck with an idea of what if i change the characters name with freeverse characters and lo behold, i ended up writing down an entirely different thing than i originally planned to.

A lazy Saturday morning, with nothing out of ordinary, people hustling around with phones on their ears, eyes on the path ahead, no time for trivialities or nature. 

Haruka didn't understand on such a lazy day instead of relaxing in a bathtub, why was he in this particular car traveling in that particular direction which lead to his house?

He had prepared everything, his old dolphin charm floating around lazily in warm bath water, a new ocean salts bath bomb was sitting neatly on the shelf near the bath tub. He had put just one foot in, that the door bell rang. Thinking he will deal with the annoying visitor first and then, enjoy a long soak in bath tub, was clearly a mistake. If only, he had known that the visitor would be no other than Nanase's household most trusted Sasabe san, who was lovingly referred as Goro chan, blending in the rich neighborhood with his suit and tie on. 

He definitely should have taken that soak before opening the door.

But as the fate would have it, haruka was being whisked away with, a lot of reluctance on his part and even greater persistence on Goro chan's part to his family house.

He particularly didnt hate his family per say but Haruka hated every aspect of being related to Nanase name. Growing up he didn't have many friends, it was either kids expecting money fountains out of him or trying to sabotage him because of his family name. But he didn't care much either, he had two of the world's most amazing gems as his friends who looked out for him, even when he didn't ask them.

Makoto tachibana was a descendant of either an angel or tachibana family was just blessed with an angel because how good they were. Tachibana family was a close friend and a trusted business partner of Nanase family. It helped that Makoto was a kind child and had accepted Haruka's selfishness and reserve nature as part of him and never questioned or complained about it. They had been best friends since they were 4 or 5. They chose same schools, same clubs and even same apartment complex in the same city and to this day, if asked, Haruka wont be able to answer, "how he would have managed without Makoto?" 

Aki Yazaki, on the other hand, was a force to be reckoned with, extremely preceptive, kind and a sweet person with a good head on her shoulders. She would act fast when in troubled situation and would fight for her friends and would often nag Haruka for not relaying on friends. He knew she looked up to him, but he also knew she was the kind of person who would act around him same, if she didn't. 

Haruka was still busy mauling over his dislike for his family name that suddenly his mind started catching words or rather -

" - ster? -ng master? Young Master?"

"Yes, Goro Chan?"

"Do you wish to eat breakfast, i know you don't usually eat before taking a bath and seeing you were still?"

"Can't we just skip the part where I have to meet dad and you can just drop me home?"

"But, I AM dropping you home, your actual home young master"

"Hmph, fine, I would rather like an appetizing breakfast. I wonder how many restaurant we have to skip around before we find mackerel in breakfast menu."

"Young master, you are intentionally being difficult now."

"Of course" 

Haruka got out of the sleek black car and went inside the nearest cafe without even looking up at the name


	2. Matsuoka Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder, i do not own free or high speed and it's characters. They belong to kyoto animation and kouji ohji

Standing infront of a busy wcdonald, Rin suddenly felt extremely nervous. The stupidity of his impulsive decision finally catching up to him. If only he could kill that unnecessary need of making every thing a challenge and a way to prove himself.

He had done some bad things in past but he was a catch, atleast that's what sousuke says to him, whenever he whines about not having a girlfriend to date. And Gou can totally vouch for him that joining a street gang and getting some ink on body, in his teen, sometimes contribute to his hotness level.

He felt his cheeks heating up as suddenly as appearance of his new chain of thought. Ignoring his ever on-the-go thought train, he made sure his wireless bluetooth handsfree was connected to his cheap smartphone. The handsfree was a gift by his ex girlfriend, who decided he could never match her standard by waiting tables at coffee shop. Technically it wasn't his fault that even after an excellent english and teaching diploma in his hand, he couldn't land a decent job because of his ink and past affiliation to street gang. He pressed call on sousuke's contact number.

"Ready?" Came the voice as soon as call connected.

"Yes, no wait, No!. Sousuke this is stupid, it is not gonna work"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Remember the last time Gou set me up with a blind date?"

"Hey? It's just the first date, if it doesn't click, you have got me to bail you out. Beside i can watch through glass windows, when you need bailing out of a disaster of a date. And for your information, your last blind date lead up to next date too."

"Only to end up as an scandalous breakup when she finally learned what I do for living"

"Okay Rin, work with me here. Take deep breaths and go woo her."

"Ha ha, really funny Sousuke, she is gonna think I am some crazy creep, man"

"If you keep talking to yourself, outside the meeting place, she is definitely going to think that"

"Damn! Yes, last question. Do i look like a good, decent guy?"

"Yes you do and if doesn't go well, her loss Man."

Finally sighing with relief, Rin gathered up the courage to walk in through the gate. He didn't know what he would do without his sister Gou and his best bud Sousuke. They both stood by him through thick and thin. After his father's death, Rin took the most toll and strayed from his path. Going outside, channeling his anger by being in a gang, forgetting his pain by doing drugs and letting regrets get inked on his body, made him feel good about himself, gave him a high to ride on but after his mother fell sick and got admitted in hospital, he decided to become a son he had forgotten to be. Even after what he made them go through, they still accepted him with open arms and help him straighten himself up. Gou had gotten him recommendations from her professors through which he landed teachimg training and when all hope seemed lost, sousuke connected him with one of his senior and got him a job in his current place. So, now it was Rin's job to prove he was worthy of their undying love and care for him and he is going to try and land a good job and excellent girl as his wife-

TIN

The sound of bell woke him out of his thoughts. Pink dress, blonde hairs, pin-

"Ahh, found her. Good, a seat by window"

"Hey, are you Yachi-san? I am Matsuoka Rin, your date today?"

"Why? Do you not wish to be my date? Matsuoka san?"

The girl infront of him gave him a sweet smile.

This girl might just come to like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I suck at writing chapters name, so I am gonna switch to numbering.  
> I just noticed a mistake, I mentioned in the earlier chapter that rin was employed at a coffee shop, so just correcting that and some other minor changings after proofreading the chapter for the fourth time.

Life would have been much easier if Haruka would have decided to stay as a selfish brat but neither was he anymore unaware of people around him nor he was a brat. So he decided to take the only road visible to him right now and that was sulking.

He opened the door of the restaurant and heard a faint TIN sound notifying his presence to the working staff.

Guess fillet o fish is what's on breakfast menu today. Might as well get done with it.

Moving towards the counter, he ordered his food and hung around the waiting line to get it. Haruka was low-key excited to be at his family house for the party and a party meant he gets to see Aki and Makoto and catch up with them. It was a traditional annual party where his father would invite all the small businesses he had invested in and gave them a boost to succeed. Nanase Corp has been doing that for years, in fact, that's how Tachibana's and Nanase family were joined together. Nanase Corp had invested in the family restaurant of Tachibana's and as an honour to the friendship of Makoto and Haruka, Tachibana's Iwatobi Restaurant had one entire menu page of mackerel themed food.

"Urm, hey, we ordered for oreo shake but we still haven't received it, Can you tell me how much it will take?"

As soon as Haruka heard the soft voice he turned around and suddenly all he saw was red, red flowing hairs touching shoulders, red fierce eyes despite the politeness in the voice-

"Order no 375 is ready for take away"

"375? Oh, 375"

Haruka might have continued to gawk at the person beside him if not for his order done for pick up. He hurriedly took it and made a beeline for the door to try and hide up the warmth he felt in his cheeks and his insides. Haruka would not stoop to gawking at hot random guys he sees in restaurants. He will not. Denial done and checked for confirmation. 

"Ahh, Young Master?"

"Yes, yes, let's go."

The fillet of fish was okay but seeing a hot guy he was never going to see again was plus point because the guy was hot and because he won't be seeing him again, pluses all around him. Haruka had always known he wasn't particularly interested in an intimate relationship with any girl of his classes but people would love to speculate, with Aki always breathing down his neck, that sooner or later he is going to end up dating Aki. Which wasn't far from it, Aki was a good friend and they had decided a long time ago that if forced to marry someone, Aki and Haruka will just marry each other. Yazaki's were close friends having a 45% share of Nanase corps, so it would be a happy deal for both of the families involved. It was only when Haruka started noticing guys as Aki would, that all 3 of them decided something was up. And after one particular wet dream, Haruka was suddenly hit with the realization that just maybe Haruka was more okay with guys than he was with girls but it still didn't change his general instance on relationships as bothersome. So, he ended up never pursuing any sort of commitment and was happy with one stands here and there.

"Young master, we are here"

Ahh yes, here, as in his family home, here as in meeting his father and mother, here as in getting lectured about not being serious anyone yet, here as in being told he is the only heir yet again, here as in-

"Haru Chan?"

"Makoto? Drop the Chan"

"Ahhh Haru is here, hey get out of the car, Mr and give me my due hug"

"Do we have to hug Aki? Because suddenly I think I am okay inside the car"

He still got out, it was troublesome to keep talking through the window. He still gave Aki a side hug because she won't let him live down if he didn't. 

"I haven't seen you like in ages, what are you even doing with your life?"

"Finance and business administration" he deadpanned

"Haru Chan, she obviously didn't mean to ask that. We are curious about how you are handling living alone and everything."

"Wasnt it already too late to ask when you decided to get a room in the dormitory and do hotel management Makoto?"

"Okay, rude Haruka and hey I took international business and entrepreneurship program and you don't get salty about that. Lay off Makoto a little"

Hmfh, laying off would be easy if he didn't take him by surprise. Haruka always thought they were moving in together and will keep doing what they did but Makoto being Makoto decided to tell him after getting selected in university and getting a room in a dormitory. 

"Okay see, let's just ignore what happened because it already happened and I am sorry Haru Chan I took so much time to tell you my decision but I don't regret taking it, I had to see what I can do without your shadow and I am glad, I took the risk"

"But now that we are here, I want you to meet my new friends, they are a year younger but one of them is in the same course as me and the other one is in doing pathology course at our university. They share the room with me, you will like them, they-

"Haruka"

Haruka turned around at familiar voice calling out to him.

"Father? Hello"

"Nice to see you. Visit often would you, your mother worries. How long it has been since we have seen you?"

If mother was so worried, maybe they should have counted the months?

"A year or so"

"How are your studies, are you still getting by? No difficulties in subjects?"

"Yes, I AM still getting by, i got 3 CGPA last year"

"It's good, but don't fall below that, I don't want to be seen as favouring my son's poor academics"

OmG, Why are they still conversing again?

"Yes, father"

"Good, the Hazuki's and Ryuugazaki's are here, they are the new business partners, try not to embarrass us. Good day"

It will be if his father leaves him alone for the rest of the day.

"Heyyyyy, so You the infamous Haruka Nanase, sole heir of Nanase corps"?

Oh, so they must be either Makoto and Aki's new friends or they are

"Hello, ignore my friend here, he isn't aware of basic etiquettes-"

"Whhaa Rei chan-"

"I am Ryuugazaki Rei, the pathologist, we just set up a laboratory in this city and Nanase Corp has given us hefty help in that matter. We are grateful to you for that-"

So bothersome.

"Don't, I didn't do that. It was my father, thank him"

So dad's business partners.

"Oh okay"

"Hey, I am Hazuki Nagisa and I know Mako-chan over here, have seen Zaki chan too on video calls, I am doing hotel management but I am working part-time as a penguin handler at local Zoo and I am planning to do it for rest of my life"

Lucky him. Wait so they are also the new friends Makoto was talking about.

"Nanase Haruka"

"That was small"

How can he pout like-

"Hahaha"

Is Makoto seriously laughing at him?

"Hey Mak-"

"Sorry Haru chan it was just funny, how Nagisa gave you a literal biography"

"And you just said your name Haru, be a dear and introduce yourself, though I don't think that is necessary, haha"

"Stop it both of you"

What has gotten in both of them. 

"It's fine Haru Chan-"

"Drop the chan"

"If you wanna sneak out of this stuffy place, let me know. My friend suggested me a new Coffee Shop and I want to try out their Strawberry Vanilla Shake"

Haruka didn't sign up for a loud blonde and extremely polite glasses 

"Sure, we all will be happy to hang out with you guys, right Zaki Chan"

What? No, not sure makoto

"Yes, we will be"

No,no,no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction. Characters may go OOC. Fair warning people.  
> editing note: every time I read this, I cringe at how poorly I have written Haruka. Hopefully, after finishing this story I will revisit it and edit it into a better version. Thank you for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was a little too hopeful about his date. Thankfully his hopes were crushed pretty soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, for disappearing for more than 1 month. Things aren't doing great, 2020 is a year one would rather wish to forget but when things go bad, I always had Rinharu helping me strengthen myself. My fanfic will probably turn a little angsty by the end and definitely will not have any smut but there is a happy ending and hopefully, like all rinharu fics with happy ending 2020 might have a good ending too. stay strong, stay safe guys.

“please get a seat, it would be rather rude of me as your date to not offer you seat now, no?”

“ahh, yes, okay, thank you”

Trust Rin to get flustered again and again. Gou didn’t inform him much about his date other than she was a manager in the Volleyball team and was pretty good at academia too. If she handles a men volleyball team than it would mean she can handle all kind of different guys. Okay, that means Rin had some form of hope with this date.

“so”

“urgh, I feel terrible doing this to you but I actually don’t want to get your hopes up. My idiot of a friend thought it would be a good idea to set up a date for me, even though I was trying to imply how long he is going to take to make me his girlfriend. I am so sorry; you seem like a super nice guy and I am blabbing, aren’t I? I will shut up.” “Sorry?”

Uhh. Wait what just happened, oh my God, this is super embarrassing.

“It’s totally fine, nobody said we can’t hang out for a while just like friends Yachi san, if it's okay with you, of course”

“oh sure, you took it rather well, thank you for understanding”

Wow, Yachi san has a pretty smile, that guy is one oblivious lucky fella.

“well, I am guessing you are friends with Gou?”

“oh, you mean Chigusa chan’s friend, no I am not her friend but I know her pretty well because of Chigusa chan. Should we order Matsuoka san?”

“yes, sure.” Rin flicked his wrist for a nearby server for their order.

“yes sir, how may I help you?”

“what would you like Yachi san?”

“Just a drink would be enough, Oreo shake?”

“I don’t like sweet things much, I will just take Plain Iced tea, thank you”

“Okay sir, your order number is 373”

“thank you”

Ok, order done and checked, now a conversation topic and informing Sousuke, that this date was doomed, to begin with. 

“Yachi san, would you mind if I just make a call?”

“of course not, Matsuoka san. Please don’t worry.”

Rin got out of his seat and left for bathroom area to call Sousuke to give him an update. He dialled Sousuke’s number and the call connected instantaneously.

“Hey, Sou? So”

“how is your date going? Can you ditch her? Mikoshiba called, said he is short-staffed, will pay us extra for covering a shift.”

“oh well, I guess I can say my goodbyes, she is trying to score a date with one of her friends. Misunderstanding on that friend’s part. Just wait, let me get her order at least?”

“No time Rin, shift starts in 15mins, trust Mikoshiba to inform an hour before just like a decent boss, but no.”

“Okay, okay, let me see what can I do?”

This was rather a difficult predicament still, Rin can try, Yachi san seems like an understanding person. He moved back to where they were seated and saw Yachi san using her mobile.

“Ahhumm, Sorry gotta bolt, have a shift to cover, duty calls, you know.” He is no way making any sense, is he? How can one person manage to be so embarrassing?

“oh? I hope everything is okay, should we do a takeaway, if they haven’t prepared the order yet.”

“Great idea, I will go check up on that. Thank you”

“don’t worry, just returning the favour” she smiled.

Rin moved fast to counter, there was another guy with black hairs standing and waiting but Rin really had no time for courtesies, he went straight for the counter guy, deciding he probably won’t get time to drink his iced tea, better throw away the idea.

“Um, hey, we ordered for Oreo shake but we still haven't received it, can you tell me how much it will take?”

“Order no 375 is ready to take away”

How the heck is that guy’s order already ready. Wait that means he can get takeaway

“375? Oh, 375” wow, a rather soft voice but before Rin could take a proper look at the guy, he had already bolted towards the door.

“sir your order no?”

“yes, oh yeah, it is 373, can I get a takeaway for it?”

“yes sir, just wait for a moment”

As soon as he got the shake, he paid, said a hurried goodbye to Yachi san and left the Wcdonald in record time. Sousuke was waiting for him on his bike by the parking, holding out a spare helmet for him. He walked-run towards Sousuke’s bike and as soon he sat on the seat, Sousuke didn’t even let him adjust and speeded his bike towards café Samezuka, where they both worked. Sousuke was currently just gaining experience before he joined his family’s own Yamazaki Restaurant but Rin on other hand, was trying to make ends meet, Gou didn’t need his help much because of her scholarship still, his mom could use some support, considering she lost more than half of his father’s saving because of her cancer treatment and rest in getting Rin diploma from the university since due to his record he wasn’t eligible for scholarships.

The minute Sousuke stopped his bike in front of café, Momo came running to them, holding something which suspiciously looked like a trash bag.

“Hey Momo, not with the trash bag”

“But Rin senpai, I am so happy to see you, My brother was making me serve so many people, it is a violation of labour laws, I am pretty sure.”

“Alright, alright, let’s go inside so Sousuke can park his bike in peace, Okay?”

“okay” Momo pouted unhappily, but he got to learn some restraint, Rin should be paid for babysitting Mikoshiba’s little brother too.

Rin took Momo to the side of café first so they can dispose of the trash and went inside café beelining to employee’s changing area. Immediately after changing in his black shirt with pink collars and black pants along with a pink apron, he left to do his job of serving tables. This wasn’t the first time Momo decidedly exaggerated the situation. The café was empty, save for some tables, two of which were already served and one had their order tag in place, so they were waiting for their order, only one table with a bunch of rowdy people, screw that, definitely one loud guy, even his tablemates seem to be aware of his loudness and two were even looking pretty bothered by it, one of them encouraging the loud blonde and one with olive green hairs trying to politely handle the situation. Okay back to work at hand, this is the only table left probably, he will check up first with Nitori for the table already waiting for their order, maybe he could avoid taking the order. It would be amusing to see Sousuke taking their order. And looking at Sousuke entering employee’s area, he might just get lucky. Just have to waste some time around Nitori, knowing Sousuke, he would definitely jump right to do his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a new writer, as in never written story before, so I might mess up with POVs and the tone of the story or characters. I would love to learn though, so any form of constructive criticism is welcomed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has been slacking at work by talking with his customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is super done, lol

It came as a surprise to Rin when Sousuke joined him at the counter, he turned around to see a disgruntled Momo taking the order of the table with a loud blonde. Something didn’t feel right, Sousuke giving him an exasperated look and a familiar voice from the loud blonde table, which he should probably give it a short name rather than calling it a long, urgh, No, Rin Matsouka you cannot get distracted. The best way to know what is wrong is to go and investigate that thing personally and because his best friend, as much as tired he is, Sousuke still loves to tease him and won't tell him anything, so the only course of action is to go and see who that familiar voice belongs to. It isn’t Yachi-san or his ex-girlfriend because the group only has one girl and she have black short hairs, she is super pretty though.

‘Rin senpai, the order for table 28 is ready, should I call Momo or are you going to serve it?’

“Why? Where is Momo?” Rin asked he must have missed Momo while going over all the people he knows who can crash land at his working place. Rather rude if someone asks him. But then again, who is asking him anyways.

“He left for the employee’s room after handing me the order and Sousuke senpai left with him. He is tutoring him for his upcoming test.”

“When did Sousuke become so kind? Well whatever, hand me the order” Rin straightened up ready to pick the trays but as soon as he turned around towards counter, he realized he might have to take two turns. Oh well, he will serve the shakes first and then the coffee. Or an even better idea, he can finally try taking both trays at the same time when Sousuke is not there to nag him.

Deciding to take a risk, he picked both trays and begin his tumultuous journey towards table no 28. It wasn’t that far but Rin had decided early on in his life that to enjoy even menial tasks, one can always go for dramatics. Entertaining life is a happy life, in his opinion.

“Hello, here is your order.” Already figuring out how to put down trays elegantly he almost missed a polite “oh, thank you”

He started by putting down the tray with coffee first since it was lighter, setting it down successfully he shifted a little so he can place the tray with shakes, feeling giddy at accomplishing the task he gave himself but what he didn’t consider, was a loud screeching noise, calling out his name near his ear, giving him a fright almost charging him with damages to glasswares while on duty.

Rin looked down in horror at the tray he had somehow managed to hold but the drinks had been spilled in telltale signs of an incoming manager problem and he was so not ready to count how many things had already gone wrong today. The clock hasn’t even struck 3 pm.

Almost seething but still trying to not lose his job, Rin turned to glare at the cause of his distress but not looking would have been much better because in an instant Rin’s hands dropped the tray on the table, this time, a little gently with a polite smile pretending he cared about their apologies regarding their table mate, and went to grab blonde mop head beside him, putting him in headlock, before his mind could even catch up on the fact that Sei was working in the kitchens, that no matter how angry Rin is on this extremely familiar person, he is still a customer here, that Gou is indirectly cause of his current predicament, she must have informed her little boyfriend about Rin’s job and lo behold, Rin once again is managing to embarrass himself in public place, at this point, he should just write down “skilled at embarrassing myself” in his resume and because no matter how the situation reaches to its finality Rin is the only one getting away with life time embarrassment since Nagisa probably lost his brain cells responsible for self-awareness in some ditch of sorts.

“NAAAGGGIIIISSSSAAAAA, how could you? that demon sei would have charged me with damages, if I had poor reflexes, you- urgh, you don’t have to be so loud, I can listen to you just fine.”

“But Rin-chan, I was just super excited to see you, we don’t hang out anymore since you stopped coming with Gou-Chan,” Nagisa said while jutting out his lower lip, scrunching his nose a little trying to act cute. Rin knew what Nagisa was playing at but he was too weak to sad doe eyes and pouts, Gou has taught him well on how to act around Rin when he is in trouble.

“I wasn’t hanging out with you guys; I was checking if the guy my baby sister is going out with worthy of her or not? And If I wouldn’t have stopped coming, Gou would have pushed me from a steep mountain, or a cliff, or a tall building considering how annoyed she was at me disturbing you guys “just you” time.” He put his fingers up in air quotes gesture to emphasize on his point, incase if few remaining brain cells of Nagisa didn’t decide to pick up on his “I am tired of you and her” tone. And as usual, it flew by Nagisa because in one moment Rin had him in a headlock and the next one, he had clutched Rin’s arm like his life depended on it and calling everyone’s attention by ringing his Strawberry Vanilla Shake glass with a spoon. That should have been Rin’s first clue to who would be shaking up his already shaky day.

“I guess, you all must be thinking who is this cute guy” Nagisa almost sing-song shouted.

“huh? Who are you calling cute, pipsqueak?” Rin still looking at Nagisa told him off with a little actual indignation. But because Rin had soft spot for the boy, he still cast a look to Nagisa’s companions who all had pleasant smiles except one guy in the corner. Did Rin somehow offend him? Had he become so skilled that he can just spiritually offend people at this point? Wow.

“Well, he is” Nagisa continued per usual ignoring Rin’s jibe at him

“Rin-Chan san” hearing an unfamiliar voice, Rin turned his face to the origin of the sound. It belonged to a dark blue-haired kid and red-rimmed glasses who gave off an air of pridefulness. His glasses looked eerily familiar to Rin.

“Awwww, Rei-Chan, I wanted to introduce Rin Chan, after all, he is my future brother-in-law to be” Nagisa wailed. Ahh, so Rin must have seen him in Gou’s pictures. She did tell him; she has been trying to get along with her boyfriend’s best friend but he was definitely not well-liked by Gou and Rin could see why. Gou hated know-it-alls and wait what did Nagisa call him?

“Who said you are marrying Gou? How long have you guys dated? 6 months? Nopes, too early, can’t do, won’t let it happen either.” This time Rin made sure his displeasure was visible through his words. Nobody is marrying unless they both know how to take care of each other and themselves. Relationships require work and true work always begin after the honeymoon period, granted some people just need a little time to figure it out but still no harm in taking precautionary measures.

“But Rin-chan, I thought you loved me?” Nagisa said with his lower lip trembling slightly and shiny eyes.

“I do LIKE you for Gou and I STILL have a shift to work on” Rin was really getting tired where was Sousuke when you needed him again.

“Fine, everyone this is Rin Chan, as you know, my cute girlfriend's brother and this hot shot is currently available on market” Nagisa pitched him like a salesman who wanted to get rid of his one of the oldest items.

“Hello, I am Makoto Tachibana, nice to meet you, urm Rin san?” an olive haired guy with warmest eyes and gentlest smile offered Rin his hand. If Rin was any less self-aware, he would have asked the guy to just hug him, with the day he was having surely a hug would do wonders for his self-esteem.

“Rin Matsouka, but just Rin is fine with me, Tachibana san.” Rin eased his nerves while shaking hands.

“Ahh, then please call me Makoto, Rin san” he and his smiles, maybe Rin should try wooing Makoto, he would do amazing, he is tall, he is kind, he loves smiling, he seems to be the caring type, the one who will cook for you when you come back after a long day at work.

“If you are done shaking Makoto Kun's hand then I am Aki Yamazaki, you can call me Aki, Rin san” at the sound of the female voice, Rin abruptly releases Makoto’s hand and looked towards the only female in the group. She was as pretty as she was feisty and a confidant look suits a girl better. People have a habit of underestimating women but girls like her are needed to leave their marks and shift views towards the fact that gender doesn’t decide shit.

“Hello, Aki san, I am rather honoured to meet you, I would love for Gou to be friends with you, I would say I am rather taken by your straightforward attitude, in a good way of course” Rin didn’t think Aki san could smile even bigger and look even prettier, she didn’t comment any further but nodded her head nonetheless.

Rin turned toward the Rei san because he could see Rei san fidgeting with his jacket out of the corner of his eye. He made sure to give the politest expectant look he could muster towards Rei.

“Well, you must already know me, I am Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa’s best friend” he rather said it proudly while keeping his arms crossed.

Rin didn’t understand the need of it but still responded with a polite “Yes, I have seen you in pictures and Gou has mentioned you quite a few times.” Rei san’s pride basically blossomed after his response, so Rin decided to leave at that and give the same look he gave Rei san to the last member of the circle who still hasn’t looked his way and surprisingly was keen at staring out of the window.

Rin couldn’t fathom what would possibly cause this adamant rejection to partake in a social greeting but maybe, just maybe, Momo had somehow managed to do something and the guy was taking it out on him.

“Haru Chan? Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Makoto san asked from the dark-haired broody guy. At that, Haru san apparently, just hrmphed. Well, not like Rin expected much but there are time and places to respond negatively, maybe Rin spilled one of his drink but it was clearly Nagisa’s fault.

Rin was about to shrug Nagisa off of his arm when he heard a faint “Haruka Nanase.” Ok then, the Haruka Nanase decided to grace Rin with his voice. Whatever should Rin do to return the favour?

“Well, hello then, Haruka san, you can call me Rin too”, he probably should have tried to sound pleasant. But then, at this point, Rin was more scared of the fact that Sei will come to hunt him down then how did he do in pleasantness on the scale of 1 to 10.

“Call me Haru,” 

Rin took almost full five seconds and still responded with a dumb “Oh, Okay, Haru san” he would have felt guilty for assuming so many mean things about the guy if Nagisa still by his side, wouldn’t have stiffened a little. So, it was out of character for the guy Haru san but Rin couldn’t place it because he didn’t know the guy personally and Makoto san seemed to be smiling while Aki san was grinning like a 5-year-old who had just spotted their favourite candy even Rei san seemed to look at that Haru guy weirdly.

“If you are going to stand around at one table, I suggest to get a drink and take your break while you are at it because that is the only way for you to get out of trouble when I complain about you not being helpful at all” a gruff voice reached Rin’s ears from his behind.

He didn’t bother to turn around already aware of who that was but thank goodness it was Sousuke, not Mikoshiba brothers.

“Sou Chan, I have a proposition which constitutes of us, bonding, Rei Chan’s house and a movie. Are you willing to listen?” Nagisa whisper yelled excitedly. People seemed to be forgetting today that Rin was blessed with ears and were seemingly ignoring how close they were to said set of Rin’s tortured appendages.

Sousuke might have given Nagisa a withering look, Rei might have shrieked indignant cries but the most interesting in Rin’s opinion was Haru san’s expression which had changed from bored to attentive all of sudden. Now Rin was curious and to settle down his curiosity he said “yes” to Nagisa’s proposition, not even offered to him in the first place, when at once his brain registers Sousuke’s resounding “No”.

He turned towards Sousuke who was looking at him with one eyebrow neatly raised. Rin was kind of jealous of that perfect eyebrow raise and wished to shave it off but his dilemma with Sousuke’s eyebrows wasn’t important, rather the more important issue was a sudden change in Sousuke behaviour.

“You know what? Let’s do it, we both are free this Saturday. Sound cool?” and it appears that his behaviour wasn’t the only thing which changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not beta'ed obviously.
> 
> I am posting this chapter sleep deprived because it was long overdue, things have not been going well IRL lately but I am determined to finish this. My other story might take a backstage because I loved that concept a lot and I want to properly dedicate my time by thinking it out. With this one, I already have chapters outline, so I know the direction and just have to fill up the plot in between but with "one of those cliched stories" it just has a general summary.
> 
> As always Constructive Criticism is welcomed and on a side note, if you notice any grammatical error or spelling mistake please let me know, I will correct it.  
> (According to Grammarly, I am shit at writing complex/compound sentences and punctuation)
> 
> On another side note, I realized my story wasn't best in the comprehension department because of confusing POVs. I am learning how to write 3rd person POV (limited) and doing it with both Haruka and Rin was getting confusing for me so I have decided to switch to Rin's 3rd point of view from a limited perspective.


End file.
